O Guardião do Tempo-Espaço
O Guardião do Tempo-Espaço é o trigésimo sétimo episódio de Super Metal Mario e compõe a Temporada Final da série. O título se deve à volta do Deus Soul Mario, personagem que tem um papel crucial na produção. Uma melhoria visual marcante se inicia neste episódio, já que ele é o primeiro da série a ser lançado com uma perspectiva widescreen 16:9 e em alta definição 720p. Enredo No Mt. Frozen Peak, Egypt Mario se encontra com GGulpit e Frosty, que são referidos por ele como "antigos faxineiros". A piranha bota seu disfarce de peruca, apesar de não ser mais necessário, já que o faraó agora é um aliado. GGulpit então explica o que havia acontecido com Metal Mario, sobre o fato dele ter sido capturado e mandado para o ano 1722 por Shadow Mario e que eles precisam arranjar um jeito de ajudá-lo. A conversa deles acaba abruptamente quando Frosty chega com sua vassoura e faz um feitiço. Glitter acorda na casa de Invisible Mario e se pergunta como foi parar lá. O ser invisível o recepciona e lhe pergunta sobre seu passado. O chefe hesita em responder sua pergunta, mas acaba cedendo após ele mostrar ser o ator Jean-Claude Van Damme. A fortaleza do chefe Glitter é revelada ter sido tomada pelo Xerxes IV, que fez algumas mudanças no local. Contudo, ele é impedido de aproveitar sua nova posse, já que o Deus Soul Mario surge diante dele e começa a sussurrar a palavra "Leônidas" rapidamente. Isso acarreta alguma reação desconhecida no Yoshi negro que faz com que ele desapareça. O Deus então torce para que um indivíduo chamado Leônidas "seja forte o bastante para conseguir se livrar dele Xerxes". Preso na tumba do futuro, Metal Mario consegue fazer um buraco no teto da estrutura para escapar. Ele o faz, mas é abordado por Shadow Mario do lado de fora do local. Após xingá-lo, o protagonista é jogado para dentro da tumba novamente pelo vilão. GGulpit, Frosty e Egypt Mario vão parar em um local egípcio antigo cheio de pilares que deixa o faraó perplexo. Ele sai para explorar o lugar e encontra o caixão de um relativo seu chamado Indiana Mario, um bravo guerreiro que teve influência em seu passado. Ao dizer que gostaria de voltar no tempo para ajudá-lo, Soul Mario aparece e diz que ele pode fazer isso, já que "sua alma está cheia de bondade agora". GGulpit nota a presença do Deus e chama por Frosty, mas ela havia sumido. Usando sua mágica, a piranha aparece no esconderijo onde Wing Mario guardava a Extra Star que havia roubado de Egypt Mario. Ao perceber sua presença, o possuído tenta atacá-la, mas é impedido quando a piranha faz uma magia que retira a estrela de lá e o faz cair no chão. Frosty então, sem motivo aparente, deixa a estrela com Joe Pino, que estava gravando uma música em seu apartamento, mas ele não sabe quem a deixou lá, já que a piranha apenas largou o artefato no local através de sua magia, sem aparecer fisicamente. Shadow Mario, ao saber sobre o roubo da Extra Star, começa a ir atrás de Frosty. GGulpit fica sabendo disso e tenta avisá-la, dizendo para que ela se esconda. A piranha o avisa que está em um lugar onde ele nunca a encontrará, mas esse lugar mostra ser a mansão dele. Após um longo caminho, o vilão a encontra e tenta desferir um soco mortal nela, mas é impedido por Soul Mario, que surge em sua frente e bloqueia seu soco. Cansado de todos o impedirem com seus planos, Shadow Mario parte para cima do Deus e os dois travam uma batalha. Apesar de duro, o combate é vencido por Soul Mario. Shadow Mario fica caído no chão, até que é mandado para um lugar desconhecido por Frosty, revelada ser uma aprendiz do Deus, através de sua magica. A entidade divina diz que o rumo do futuro do vilão foi modificado após essa derrota. Porém, é revelado que Shadow Mario está em uma sala assistindo-os e que usou as Extra Stars que coletou no futuro para mudar seu destino após sua derrota na batalha. Soul Mario pressente que está sendo assistido e pede para que Frosty fuja imediatamente. O Deus então corre para dentro da mansão para procurar o irmão de Shadow Mario, mas o chão e tudo que estava do lado de fora do local some repentinamente. Ele se indaga se o vilão fez algo no futuro que possa ter modificado a mansão no presente. O episódio conclui com Shadow Mario andando para dentro de um castelo desconhecido e sombrio. Recepção O episódio teve uma recepção unanimemente positiva, contanto com diversos comentários consistentes em elogios. Apesar disso, a maioria das manifestações elogiaram ao episódio como um todo, sem nenhuma parte em especial sendo destacada, como acontecia nas outras produções da temporada. A única seção do episódio que recebeu comentários centrados nela foi a luta entre o Shadow Mario e o Soul Mario, já que foi lançada em uma parte separada. O combate foi recebido de maneira extremamente positiva, com usuários louvando o segmento como "uma das coisas mais épicas" já vistas em um machinima. Curiosidades *É o primeiro episódio a ser dividido em partes desde o episódio 21 de 2008 (isso se o "filme" The Curse of the Slider não for contado). Apesar disso, sua duração completa é menor do que a do episódio anterior, lançado sem ser dividido. *O upload original da parte 1 teve o áudio desativado devido à reivindicação de direitos autorais pela música Raiders March, mais conhecida como a tema da série de filmes Indiana Jones. Devido a isso, o episódio foi relançado completo em 2015, com as duas partes juntas. A música causadora da infração foi substituída por uma do jogo Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, de GameCube. *O Indiana Mario, mencionado por Egypt Mario, é uma clara referência ao Indiana Jones, especialmente pelo fato de que o seu nome verdadeiro (Dr. Henry Walton Mario Jones) é o mesmo que o do personagem dos filmes, apenas com um "Mario" no meio. A música que toca durante a cena em que o faraó encontra seu caixão é a tema da série de filmes (apenas no upload original que teve o áudio desativado). *Na cena em que Xerxes IV diz sobre as mudanças que fez na fortaleza do chefe Glitter, um tapete vermelho é mostrado. Porém, no próximo take com o tapete, ele volta à cor laranja original. *A televisão que Shadow Mario assiste na cena em que Frosty rouba a Extra Star de Wing Mario é quadrada, enquanto a da cena após ser derrotado por Soul Mario é retangular. Ambas as cenas acontecem na mesma sala. Como ele revela ter usado as Extra Stars como máquina do tempo, uma possível teoria é a de que adquiriu outra TV no intervalo entre as duas cenas. *Na penúltima cena da produção, Soul Mario diz que precisa achar o irmão do Shadow Mario. Apesar disso, esse irmão nunca foi mostrado na série, nem nos episódios após este. *O episódio é dedicado ao pai do autor da série, que faleceu 11 dias antes de seu lançamento. ---- Categoria:Episódios